1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roof reconstruction and in particular, a system for repairing metal roof decks.
2. Description of the Related Art
During its life time, the underside of a metal roof deck will be exposed to a variety of environments, e.g., humidity, condensation, chemical fumes, etc., which will cause the deck to deteriorate. In many cases, the deck will no longer be adequate to support the roofing materials, and/or live loads such as roof machinery, foot traffic, snow loads, etc. The end result in such cases is often a collapse of the roof deck, unless remedial work is performed. The traditional form of remedial work involves removal and replacement of the metal deck, the roofing membrane and insulation, even if the roofing membrane and insulation are in good condition. This procedure, needless to say, is very costly due to the demolition, removal, and replacement of existing roofing materials. Thus, there exist a need for a new way to repair sections of metal roof deck other than disturbing the roofing envelope above the roof deck and replacing what might otherwise be properly functioning components of the roofing system. More specifically, there exists a need to find a way to repair, from below the deck, sections of a deteriorated (existing) metal deck, but in a manner that will result in a structurally sound roof deck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,781 issued to Matthias et al on Mar. 10, 1998 concerns a method for raising foundations of building structures. Matthias does not suggest the present method as claimed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,954 issued to Roire on Oct. 20, 1992 concerns a device for temporary retention of a lifting element on a metal surface. Roire does not suggest the present device as claimed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,999 issued to Terenzoni on Jan. 1, 1991 concerns a system for raising a roof. Terenzoni does not suggest the present method as claimed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,320,704 issued to Forsythe et al is a roof deck and method of construction. Forsythe et al does not suggest the present method as claimed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,006 issued to Tamboise is a metallic framework and floor resulting therefrom. Tamboise does not suggest the present method as claimed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,630 issued to Labie et al discloses ground constructed, hoisted, and supported floors. Labie et al does not suggest the present device as claimed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,109 issued to Termohlen discloses a process and apparatus for supporting hoisted floors. Termohlen does not suggest the present method or device as claimed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,610 issued to Simpson et al discloses a method for installing a roof system over an existing roof structure. Simpson et al does not suggest the present method or device as claimed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,967 issued to Mladichek discloses a roof assembly. Mladicheck does not suggest the present method or assembly as claimed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,147 issued to Wenrich et al discloses a method of insulating metal deck roof structures. Wenrich et al does not suggest the present method or assembly as claimed. Finally, U.K. Application 2 173 536 A issued to Jackson discloses a method for repairing a building, but Jackson does not disclose the method of the present invention as claimed.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly, or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a metal deck roof construction solving the aforementioned problems is desired.